chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Abilities
Mental abilities are abilities which affect the minds and thoughts of others. They include: *Memory Absorption *Memory Alteration *Memory Manipulation *Memory Replication *Mental Creation *Mental Manipulation *Mental Projection *Mental Shield *Mind Reading *Mind Shielding *Mindstrike *Neurocognitive Deficit *Technopathic Telepathy *Telepathic Communication *Telepathic Control *Telepathy *Thought Projection *Psionic Blast *Psionic Energy Conversion *Psionic Energy Manipulation *Psionic Energy Perception, Absorption And Manipulation *Psionic Weapon Production *Psychic Energy Manipulation *Psychic Theft *Psychokinesis Variations 'Memory Absorption' Memory absorption is the ability to remove memories from others, leaving either a false memory or a blank space. 'Memory Alteration' Memory alteration is the ability to change memories. It can be used to remove memories, and to plant false ones. 'Memory Manipulation' Memory manipulation is the ability to manipulate memories in various ways. It can be used to remove memories, to plant false ones and to heal memories. It can also be used to see the memories of others, and to show them. 'Memory Replication' Memory replication is the ability to copy the memories of others and to show them. 'Mental Manipulation' Mental manipulation is the ability to block the use of abilities, remove abilities and render others unconscious. 'Mental Projection' Mental projection is the ability to access the mental plane, hear thoughts thus, communicate telepathically and create objects by bringing them from this plane. 'Mental Shield' Mental shield is the ability to shield oneself from other mental abilities. One can produce a shield which would then block all attempts to hear or manipulate one's thoughts, affect one's memories or alter one's mind in any way. 'Mind Reading' Mind reading is the ability to read the minds of others. It can be used to hear thoughts, and to see images from thoughts. However, it cannot be used to control minds. 'Mind Shielding' Mind shielding is the ability to protect the minds of others from telepathy. It can be used to place an undetectable shield around another's mind, which would then mean that the person's thoughts can't be heard or controlled by another. 'Mindstrike' Mindstrike is the ability to attack others mentally, causing mental pain and harm. It can be consciously aimed, and also works automatically when someone tries to affect someone with a mental ability. 'Neurocognitive Deficit' Neurocognitive deficit is the ability to prevent higher brain activity. It involves preventing thought processes and memory formation, and can render others into a zombielike state which they will later be unable to recall. 'Technopathic Telepathy' Technopathic telepathy is the ability to hear thoughts when communicating technologically. One with this ability could hear another's thoughts when speaking on the phone or internet, and hear the thoughts a person had when writing an email or text. 'Telepathic Communication' Telepathic communication is the ability to communicate mentally with others. One with this ability can project their thoughts even from a distance, and also has limited mind reading ability. 'Telepathic Control' Telepathic control if the ability to control the minds of others, planting thoughts, memories and images. The victim will believe they thought of all these themselves. 'Telepathy' Telepathy is the ability to manipulate minds. It includes hearing thoughts, communicating mentally, planting thoughts, searching through memories and causing hallucinations. 'Thought Projection' Thought projection is the ability to move thoughts and images from one mind to another. It can be used to communicate telepathically, show others memories and images and to see the thoughts and memories of others. 'Psionic Blast' Psionic blast is the ability to link with another's mind and then produce a blast which incapacitates the person. It can be used to cause pain, mental damage, amnesia, unconsciousness and even death. 'Psionic Energy Conversion' Psionic energy conversion is the ability to convert psionic energy into other forms. One with this ability can absorb energy from thoughts or from mental attacks, and can then convert the relevant energy into several other forms, like kinetic blasts or fire or electricity. 'Psionic Energy Manipulation' Psionic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate psionic energy and form various constructs using it. The ability can be used to produce a weak telekinesis as well as psionic blasts and bolts, and sometimes gives immunity to mental abilities. 'Psionic Energy Perception, Absorption And Manipulation' Psionic energy perception, absorption and manipulation is the ability to see psionic energy from thoughts, and to absorb and interpret them. It can thus be used to read thoughts, and to alter them by manipulating them. 'Psionic Weapon Production' Psionic weapon production is the ability to make weapons from psionic energy, which then harm their victims mentally. 'Psychic Energy Manipulation' Psychic energy manipulation is the ability to manipulate psychic energy. Its uses include forming a shield which reflects all attacks back at their source, and deflecting away attention to prevent any from recognising oneself. It can also produce attacks of a mental, empathic and precognitive nature. 'Psychic Theft' Psychic theft is the ability to steal the thoughts of others. It can be used to remove ideas, thoughts and memories from others, and can also occasionally be used to return them. 'Psychokinesis' Psychokinesis is a more powerful way to manipulate minds. Similarly to telepathy, it can be used to hear thoughts, control minds and perceptions. However, unlike telepathy it includes no language barrier, and it can also manipulate lower brain functions. It can be used to hypnotise, sedate and persuade others. Category:Core Abilities